Make Me Remember
by SwanQueen101
Summary: A six-year-old little girl makes her way into Storybrooke claiming that she has to find her parents. Unfortunately, she can't remember who her parents are. The only thing she remembers is the darkness and the man's voice that told her of the danger her parents are in. Nevertheless, she starts on the adventure of finding her family and saving them. SwanQueen
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but my family has recently been through a death, and it's been ****difficult. Here is the start to a new story, one that I have no clue how long will last, but hopefully will be a little more upbeat. It's something I've never tried writing before, so please tell me what you think honestly. So sorry for the delay in updates, but this is just the prologue to this story. It's short because if people aren't going to read it, then I'm not going to write it, you know? Don't want to waste time when I could be writing something else, even though I really like this idea. Anyway, here's the new idea that I have; I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

* * *

She's in darkness, she's sure of that much. She can't see or hear anything, and it's quite frightening to her. She's always been scared of the dark, but this darkness can't be quelled by her nightlight. This darkness seems to swallow her whole, and that's terrifying for the blonde headed six-year-old. She curses the darkness for being such a weakness.

"Young one," the voice comes from the never-ending darkness, making her skin crawl in fear, "you've been called. You won't understand this yet, for you are too young, but you're needed to save your parents. I cannot tell you who they are, as that is something you must figure out for yourself. If you succeed, you will be born as you are now." She wants to interrupt, but she's been taught better. Her parents taught her, the ones she's been called away from to save.

She's confused, as the deep voice from the dark says she will be, for she was just with her parents. She's sure she remembers her parents names and how they play with her. She remembers everything about them both. She would be able to point them out in a heartbeat, running over to them and jumping into awaiting arms.

She's not sure she likes the feeling of being suspended, like gravity has suddenly been allowed to work again.

"If you fail in finding your parents and getting them together, you will never exist. As I don't want that to happen, I'm helping them. But to do that, your memory must be stripped of the time that you've had with your parents. You are to help them get together with your… cuteness." The sudden uncertainty of the voice is funny to the six-year-old that doesn't really know what the man is saying. Just that she has to get her parents together again. And that she won't remember anything of her life, which is sad and scary to her.

She doesn't understand why that has to happen… Her parents, she supposes, won't be able to have that long hug that they always talk about when she asks about where babies come from. She's been told that she was a baby once, but she doesn't remember that happening. So they won't hug, and she won't be born if she doesn't do what the strange man's voice is telling her? That thought makes her want to cry out in fear and run into her mommy's warm embrace.

But it's so dark and scary, and she's having trouble remembering what that warm hug even feels like, not to mention which woman her mommy is. Her chin starts to wobble, but she doesn't let the tears fall.

"Little one, there is no need to be scared. You will succeed, and I will be there to help you." _Where is there? _she wants to ask, but she can't; she's much too frightened. "It won't be hard finding them, for the little town is small. You will run into them, and you will know. You must trust your heart, young one, along with your magic. Feeling funny tingles means you've found one of them." The blonde feels the tightening of her stomach as little tingles singe her hands. "There you go, you've got it." She can see her hands, alight with a light blue as sparks jump between her fingers. She smiles, letting a small giggle escape her mouth, at the sweet sight before her. She remembers doing this same thing with… someone. Her brows furrow, and her chin quivers again, tears welling up in her eyes as fear takes over again.

"Don't cry, little one, this will be over soon. You will remember the rules, my voice, and basic information about this world, but nothing of your family. It's taking effect now."

Her sweet voice is faintly heard. "Why are you helping my family? Doesn't magic always come with a price?" A deep, creature-like rumble comes from the darkness, her magic having gone out with her tears.

"Your mother taught you well. Let's just say, I'm invested in your future."

And then she falls.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope everyone liked it! As I said, this is just the prologue, so it's a lot shorter than the chapters will be. I'm thinking that this won't be a long story, as I suck at writing long stories and keeping up with them, so I wouldn't expect too many chapters out of this, but like I said before, I'm not sure how long this will be! Anyway, let me know what you think of it or how I should change it. Thanks so much!**

**~SwanQueen101**


	2. Chapter 1: Muddled Apologies

**A/N: Okay, here's the first chapter! It's a little shorter than the stuff that I normally do, but I think I might do better with shorter chapters, so we're gonna try this out! I hope more people will review this chapter, as the prologue didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped that it would get... it was a little disappointing, but that's alright! Thank you to the four of you that did write a review! I truly did appreciate it! I'm gonna set a goal for how many reviews I get a chapter, and, as this is the first chapter, I want the goal to be 5 reviews. If this is blown out of the water (lets hope) then I'll raise it! That's how I did one of my older stories, and people seemed to respond well to it, so... we'll see! Anyway, I'm sure you're tired of my blabbing haha... on with the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

* * *

Love is a complicated mix of many different emotions that settle inside a person over a period of time. Hate, though it's supposed to be lodged on the opposite side of such an extreme emotion, can often be associated with love. Many people fall in hate before they fall in love. Many people fall into lust first, as well. People tend to be caught up in the notion of being "in love," never quite understanding the excruciating pain that _actually_ being in love can cause one.

Emma, however, can feel the pain that radiates off of her heart with every move she makes, for she somehow made a grave mistake. Granted, she didn't understand the terms of the mistake, the fact that Marian was actually Robin's dead wife. She didn't know that Regina considered herself "in love" with Robin. And, though that hurts like nothing ever should, what manages to bring her to her knees in utter, blinding pain is that she hasn't heard a word from the normally informative woman.

As infuriating as it may seem, all she knows is what Henry offers her, which isn't much. She has learned that his mother "isn't doing well," and will "probably need some dinners or something" brought to her so that she'll actually eat. As soon as she'd proposed that she brings Regina dinner from Granny's, he shut the idea down.

"No offense or anything, mom, but I just don't think that's the best idea. She's been though a lot, and you've caused a lot of that damage." When he saw the painfully obvious guilt that was crawling like bile up her throat, he changed tactics. "Mom, I know you didn't mean to hurt her, but… it happened." He shrugged at left it at that, somehow seeming much older than she thought he was.

"I messed up, didn't I, kid?" There was little hope in her voice when she asked, for she knew the damage was irreparable. The fire of red hot pain that shot throughout her veins didn't stop when his answer came, though.

"Yeah, mom, you did." He had sighed sadly and left the kitchen; she merely bowed her head, hardly holding in her tears.

Not long after that, she headed to the spot that she's currently at, banging on the front door of the mansion.

"Regina! Regina, open up. Come on… I know I messed up. I know, please, I'm sorry. Just let me explain. I couldn't… I couldn't just leave her there to die. I should have been able to, and I should have just left her, but I couldn't. I didn't know who she was! Please! You have to believe me." Her fist sore from banging, she starts softly thunking her forehead against the door, hoping that Regina will at least let her explain. She doesn't even know what she's doing here, really. It only causes her more pain, but… she couldn't leave her alone. Not when she needed to know that Regina's okay.

And see, the thing is, she knows Regina's not in love with him. She can't be… she doesn't even know him. She doesn't know him like Emma knows her. She doesn't know him like Regina knows Emma.

But, obviously Regina doesn't see it like that. Emma's ripped away her second chance, even though she hasn't.

It's been two weeks, and still no word. Nothing. No matter how hard she bangs, how long she stays, nothing matters. Not many people have seen Regina. The people who have, try to avoid Emma.

"Please. I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'm sorry." At this point, she's sitting on Regina's porch, back leaning against the door. Emma's voice carries no strength like it used to. See, Regina being with Robin, watching her be happy with someone else, was torture. But taking away what little happiness that Regina had managed to find… that's another kind of torture. Emma's wracked with guilt, love deducing her to nothing but ash in the face of the loved. She's taken the one that her love loves. How insanely accurate.

She however, wasn't expecting any sort of response. Not now, and not really ever. So when she falls backwards, her head easily slamming back against the tile floor of the walkway, she squeaks in surprise, masking the pain quickly. There above her, stands her beloved, the stoney mask set in place already.

As surprised as she is by the quickly changing events, she almost forgets that she should right herself and not stay sprawled out all over the poor woman's entrance way.

"Regina." She breathes, slowly sitting up, not even bothering to rub away the pain in her skull from the rough collision.

"Miss Swan," the cold, calculated voice sends shivers down Emma's spine, "if you want to do something productive, then I suggest that you get off of my porch, and get away from my house before I give into the temptation to _end_ these late night visits you've been torturing me with _permanently._"

"Regina, please." She whispers, her voice hoarse and her eyes burning. "Please, I'll do anything. I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make it better. I didn't mean for this to happen." A snarl forms across Regina's face, curling her lip over her teeth.

"Please," she hisses menacingly, "there's nothing you can do but leave my sights for a very long time. I'm sick of everyone always talking about the person that's ruined my happiness. I'm sick of seeing you everywhere. You and your precious _boyfriend_ making those disgusting lovey-dovey faces at each other, being happy when I'm stuck being miserable because of a mistake that _you_ made, even though it was specifically said to you not to change anything in the past!" Her heavy breathing accents the harsh words that make Emma's heart sink deep into her stomach, making her feel sick.

Her shoulders slump at the weight of the truth; she knows Regina's right. She should have listened to Hook, and she knows it. She just wanted to save the woman in the dungeons life. She hates that it made Regina so upset with her, and for that she thinks she might not have saved her. But then she reflects on the fact that Marian is _his_ wife, and she hates to think that if she had known that, she might still have saved her.

She hates herself for that thought.

Her shoulders sink more.

Her head hangs slightly as she stands to face the infuriated woman. The nerves that normally fray at just one look from the brunette are gone, replaced by the grief of knowing that those nerves were probably never returned, and, if they were at one point, there was no going back to that time. She's stuck, never going back, but never really moving forward either.

She raises her head and locks eyes with Regina, desperately hoping that she's conveying every feeling that she has in that moment. "I'm sorry." She takes a step down the stairs that always seem so incredibly uninviting. "I just wanted to save her. I'm sorry that it cost you your second chance. I truly had no intention of any of this happening." She turns to walk the rest of the way down the stairs but pauses when she is suddenly hit with something that she's been dying to say. She'd forgotten in the face of the anger and ill-concealed hate practically vibrating off of the former queen. She turns to face her once again.

"But Regina, everything happens for a reason. It's something that I've been working on truly believing ever since the curse broke. Truthfully, it's how I handled it. It's how I forgave you for everything that you did to my family. If none of that would have happened, then I wouldn't have had Henry, and he wouldn't have been raised by someone like you: a fantastic mother." She breaks eye contact for a moment, her eyes hardly flickering down before coming back up to the mocha brown, hardly saving herself from drowning in them.

"You may not want to believe it right now, but there's a reason that I brought her back, accident or not. Fate doesn't just do these things to break us." With a short, humorless laugh, she shakes her head slowly. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" It's not posed as a question, more of a statement of fact, making Regina question what she truly believes.

Regina doesn't seem to find the irony in that statement.

Emma shakes her head again, eyes sadder than before. She turns her back on the stone cold brunette, shoulders slouched in defeat. Once she's down the steps, she turns her head over her shoulder, offering one last quick remark, not daring to look the composed woman in the eyes.

"For what it's worth, he's an idiot for letting a treasure like you go."

She walks away then, never seeing the crack in the mask.

* * *

Henry knew as soon as Emma grabbed her jacket that she was going to try and apologize to his mother again. He knew it wouldn't work, too, but Emma had always been such a stubborn person. And, well, so had his mom.

Which, in turn, meant that Emma, once again, wouldn't be home for a while. It really didn't bother him; he'd give anything for his mom to be better again. She'd been mopey the whole time that he had been at her place, though she tried her best not to show it. He knows she hates talking about how she feels, which is why it was never brought up.

Henry is a very knowledgeable person; he likes to think that's where his connection to Rumpelstiltskin is.

He's not blind to the fact that his blonde mom really wants to make up her mistake to his brunette mom. He rolls his eyes at their stupidity. It's obvious his blonde mother has a crush, though he's still not sure about his brunette mother. She's a little too focused on Robin to see anything else, which is a little gross to Henry, if he's being honest. He so did not need the memory of walking in on them kissing.

He liked Robin when he first met him, sure, but if he's not willing to stand up for his mother, to pick her first… well…

His mom deserves better than that.

Once he'd figured out that his blonde mom would be out for a while, he'd decided to go for a walk. Now, he's not really sure where his feet have taken him. He's somewhere… in Storybrooke, obviously.

And he really isn't sure until he starts to see the _still dented_ Welcome to Storybrooke sign up ahead. But that's not what really catches his eye.

There's a lump next to the sign. A small lump with blonde hair.

Worry clouding his vision, he picks up his pace a little bit. Surely it's not a person.

Lo and behold, it is. A small person.

He looks down at the little person, bundled up in clothes, asleep, and bends down to her level, much like his brunette mom did, and still does, for him. He goes to reach out for her but stops at the buzzing feeling in his hand, obviously from being too close to the border. He can hear the buzzing coming from the magic that the border puts off, and, like most times that he came close to the border in his life, it freaks him out a bit.

"Hey, kiddo?" His voice is quiet as he rocks the foot closest to him. The tiny foot falls limp, and for a moment, he's scared that the little girl is dead. Adrenaline along with fear cloud his mind as he reaches out to pull her into his arms, disregarding the magical danger all together.

Once the child is away from the boarder and into the almost 13-year-old boy's lap, he quickly checks for a pulse, and, upon finding one, sighs in relief.

Slowly standing, he cradles the small, blonde-headed girl to his chest, convinced that his family will take her in until they can get her healthy and back to her family, whoever they may be.

With that thought in mind, he walks back to town with the girl wrapped safely in his arms.

**A/N: Alright! So, 5 reviews for the first goal! If the goal is broken twice in a row (the minimum will always be 5 reviews) then I will probably stop writing this story, because that makes me think that people aren't interested!**

**On another note entirely, I won't be able to update for the next little bit because I'll be in Europe, so I won't have any reception. I will be back the second week of August, though, so you won't have to wait long! You all are great, and I'm so glad that you read this, even if you didn't review! I do seem to have quite a few followers and favorites, so I thank you all for that! :) You're great!**

**Love,**

**SwanQueen101**


	3. Chapter 2: Trudging Forward

**A/N: Holy shit you guys... I didn't realize how many people actually wanted me to continue! I genuinely wasn't sure with how the prologue went, ****but holy crap, you guys blew me out of the water! 20 reviews on the first chapter! Dear lord, that's a lot! I'm sorry this took me so long to get out, but I've been in Europe for a while, and I got back last week! I've been working on it, and I have a whole outline of how this story will go, so I intend to finish it, don't worry! I'm still gonna keep up the 5 reviews minimum, but wow, you guys really don't need it! I'm so glad you like the story! :) Let's say the goal for this chapter is 12 reviews... if we don't reach it, that's cool, but if we do, I'll be so excited! Either way, I'm glad to be back, and I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, and thanks for the person that left me 6 reviews... that's some real dedication! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT! (And no beta, so all mistakes are mine!)**

* * *

Emma doesn't understand, really, the effect that Marian has on Regina by being here. Not only has she taken away her "happy ending," though Emma still calls bullshit on that, but she's brought back the Evil Queen title that accompanies the torture that Regina's had to go through.

Her last chance has been taken from her, and her old personality is continuously coming back to haunt her, her old mistakes never truly being forgotten. She can't stomach the thought of not ever having a clean sleight, never getting a second chance.

She hates that she can't even blame Emma for this. Well, she can, but for some reason, her mind continues to make excuses for the irritating blonde. This seems to only put her on edge more. She hates herself for not being able to keep her happy ending and for not being able to blame the one person responsible.

So when the doorbell rings, she sets her cider down a little harder than usual and gets up from the uncomfortable chair in a huff, leaving her study behind to check the mirror, a habit she doesn't want to break, and open the door with a little sneer already in place.

But when she see's the normally straightened brown head of hair accompanied by a mess of blonde hair, the sneer falls, concern covering her face as she bends down to her son's level.

"Henry," she breaths, "what happened? Come in quickly." He shuffles past her, careful not to let the little girl in his arms hit anything.

"I found her by the town line, mom. I wasn't sure if she was breathing, so I brought her here. I don't recognize her from anywhere. She was just laying there! And she's so little… I was really scared for her." Regina quickly takes the little girl into her arms, feeling a slight shock when she touches her. Shoving any thought of the electric shock aside, she struts to the nearest couch, quickly setting the small blonde down.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Henry asks quietly, not wanting to jar the little one from her fitful sleep. Regina looks her over, doing a quick sweep with her magic to make sure there aren't any injuries that the naked eye can't see. Finding none, she nods slightly.

"Yes, Henry, she will be perfectly fine. She simply seems to be tired." Looking down at the little girl, she has more time to stop her inward panic and actually _see_ her. She sees the blonde locks and strong jaw and has to curse Emma.

The little girl looks just like her.

She swears to herself that if she finds out Emma somehow brought back this little Emma that she's obviously looking at, she'll kill the blonde.

But then, her mind can't help but supply that Emma wasn't anywhere near the time of her, as the little girl appears to be, six-year-old stages. She was in the Enchanted Forest, not in America.

Brushing a stray lock away from her face, she stands up quickly, straightening out her skirt before making the decision that she needs to make sure Emma didn't somehow bring back her six-year-old self. And the best way to do that, she reasons, is to call her.

"Henry, I need you to watch this one while I make a quick call. I'll be right outside the room." She turns to walk away before narrowing her eyes and turning back. "And no eavesdropping, young man." Her look is stern enough to make the thought immediately disappear from his mind.

"Yeah, mom, I won't." At her disbelieving look, he rolls his eyes. "I promise. I'd rather look at the exact replica of Emma, anyway." He says with a somewhat confused smirk, the smirk all but disappearing when he glances back down at the young girl. Regina eyes him fondly before nodding to herself and turning on her heel. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and makes the quick call.

Emma picks up on the third ring.

"Regina," she breaths, and Regina can't help but remember how she'd greeted Henry just ten minutes prior.

"Did you go into your past when you went on your little adventure with Killian?" She thinks she sounds perfectly neutral, a great feat with the amount of emotions swirling in her system. She hears a throat clear over the line, and she lets out the perfectly timed impatient huff. "Today, dear."

"Nope, I didn't go into my past. Why? Is something wrong?" Regina scoffs lightly, yet loud enough to be heard.

"Nothing more is wrong than what was already." Her voice sounds angry, and she almost wishes that it was that simple to conjure anger inside of her heart, not just into her voice.

Across the line, Emma lets out a disappointed sigh. She's been hoping, through her long walk back to her place, that she might have gotten through to Regina. Apparently it wasn't that easy, though she didn't really think it would be.

"Right, I would apologize again, but I really don't think you'd hear me, so," she trails off, scratching her head awkwardly, even though she's well aware that Regina can't see her. She clears her throat again, missing the slight hitch in Regina's breath. "Can I know why you're asking about where I traveled? Or is that forbidden territory, too?" She hates the way her voice betrays the defeat that she feels.

Regina pauses long enough to give her just a brief feeling of hope that maybe she'll get some answers.

"I don't think it's really anything that should be of concern, but if it turns out to be, I will notify the Sheriff's office immediately." It's clipped, Emma notes, but also not as sharp as her other words have been thus far. She dares to hope that Regina's softening just slightly.

Regina also notes the change in her tone and berates herself for such weakness showing, especially when she knows how she's supposed to feel about Emma bringing back Marian and ruining her second chance. Even the thought throws her back into a confusing mess of sadness that she wishes she could explain. She, however, chooses to throw the thoughts away for another night, a night with much cider involved and no Henry or little Emma wandering around.

Forgetting that she's on the phone, she lets out a sad sigh. Much too late, she realizes her mistake, having heard the hard intake of breath from the other line.

Emma, consumed with guilt and grief for she knows that sigh isn't one of anger but of sadness, inhales sharply on the other end of the line. It's obvious to her that Regina's forgotten that she's even there. She knows the brunette well enough to know that she'd never sigh like that with someone in earshot.

Emma has to force herself to sit down on the nearest surface to gather her bearings. She, luckily, took the long way home so she could think clearly; having a screaming infant around all the time was really starting to get to her. She sits on the park bench closest to her, and starts taking deep breaths. She feels as if she's having one stone after another pressed onto her chest, constricting her breathing until she can't breath anymore, but that precious moment of relief never comes. The uncontrollable grief that assaults her every time she thinks of the pain that she's putting Regina through is hitting her hard once again.

She can't help but hate herself for what she's done.

"Regina," she whispers through haggard breathing, "I'm sorry." She feels tears prick at her eyes as she listens to Regina's uneven breaths coming from across the line. "I'm so sorry." She hopes, maybe this time, Regina will understand. She presses a palm to her forehead, trying to blink away the tears and the headache that accompanies the horrid feeling of being sick.

Regina does hear the words. She hears them loud and clear, and for once, she lets herself grieve for what she's lost, what she longed for. Her back hits the wall softly, and her head hangs. Tears gather in her eyes at the utter brokenness in her blonde's voice, but she refuses to let them spill: not yet. She will cry when she's alone, where no one can see her being weak. She takes a deep, unsteady breath, willing her voice to come out smooth and not crack through her throat like she knows it probably will. She clears her throat once, just to make sure.

"I'm aware, Miss Swan, but sorry won't bring back my chance, will it?" The breath that's exhaled on the other line almost sounds like a sob, and she wishes she could take back the edge that she put in her words. "No," it's softer this time, sadder, "I didn't think so." She clears her throat again, feeling the constricting return.

"If you feel so obliged, Sheriff, you may come by later to help this little girl find her family. She hasn't woken up yet, but Henry found her near the town line, and he came by to see if I can help, but I think having the Sheriff on her side is probably best. When she awakes, I'll call you, and you can come down to question her and see if you can be of any use." She wanted away from the topic that they'd somehow strayed back to, so she used whatever she could. The little girl in the room next to her came to mind, so she took advantage of the opportunity.

She forgot that having Emma come by would mean that she'd have to actually _see_ the blonde woman, but she figures the little girl will actually have a better chance at finding her family with Emma on her side.

That doesn't mean her opinion has changed of Emma Swan, oh no. She still finds the blonde terribly irritating to be around, and she still absolutely hates the way that looking at her makes her remember all she's lost, and, simultaneously, all that she longed for.

She shakes her head at that thought. The way she thought that was weird and uncalled for. Emma doesn't remind her of what she longed for… not in the way that her mind made it sound. No.

That'd be just…

Impossible.

"There's a little girl at your house? Is that why you called in the first place? You think that she's from the past? You think she's _me_ from the past?" All the questions brake Regina from her ridiculous thoughts. She rolls her eyes in exasperation; of course the infuriating blonde would ask her all the questions that were obvious.

"Sheriff, I'll call you later when the little girl wakes up. Goodbye." The finality in her tone is accompanied by the sound of a quick click, indicating that she'd hung up. Emma, still feeling rather uncomfortable with the constant weight of what she's done in her stomach, rolls her eyes and puts the phone back in her pocket and stands up, ready to head back to her apartment and wait for Regina's call.

Regina, however, stares at the phone for a moment before sliding it into her pocket, instead of putting it back into her purse. She might need it on hand when the little one wakes up.

She flips a stray piece of hair out of her face before slipping back into the family room. She hadn't really thought about where she'd set the little girl, but the closest couch had been in the family game room. It also happens to be the most comfortable couch she has in the house. She thanks whoever's out there that the little girl is comfortable while she's sleeping. Her eyes widen when she realizes that she never got the little girl a pillow or blanket. Her eyes quickly find Henry, crouched over the girl somewhat protectively. She smiles fondly at the sight before realizing that the girl _does, _in fact, have a blanket draped across her small frame and a pillow tucked safely underneath her slightly chubby face.

She blinks in understanding; Henry had already taken care of the little girl. Her eyes gaze at her son tenderly, tears gathering slightly at the sight of his larger physique. How had her little prince grown so much in maturity and body? Wasn't he just this little girl's age a few years ago? She blinks away the tears as quickly as she can. Her little boy was growing up right before her eyes.

So busy looking at her son, she doesn't notice the shifting form of the blonde girl.

"Mom!" Henry calls quietly, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Mom, I think she's waking up." He studies the blonde intently, his eyes never leaving her face. Regina walks over quickly, her eyes watching the girl's transformation into the waking world.

Her little face scrunches up cutely as her mouth opens in a yawn. Her hands clench into fists and come up to rub at her eyes. Her brows furrow as her eyes begin to flutter open.

Finally, her eyes open fully, taking in the scenery quickly, very vaguely recognizing the small area, but the recognition recedes quickly, as if it was never there.

Two gasps can be heard as her deep brown eyes lock onto the two people leaning over her.

"Hello." She says with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and, if you didn't, tell me what you find wrong with it so I can fix it. I'm cool with constructive criticism! I don't bite, I swear... Well, unless you want me to. ;) You guys are great! Leave a review if you want! :) Love ya!**

**~SwanQueen101**


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions

**A/N: Wow... I'm blown away by all the responses, you guys! GEEZ! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this story as much as I am! Your responses to the last chapter drove me to write this chapter within 24 hours of posting the last one. I just wanted to keep the suspense going ;) You all are amazing! :) So, because I got 20 FREAKING REVIEWS on the last chapter, my goal for this chapter is gonna be... 15 reviews! You surpassed the 12 reviews by so much, and it makes me so happy, honestly! :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT! (only the little girl)**

* * *

_Two gasps can be heard as her deep brown eyes lock onto the two people leaning over her._

_"Hello." She says with a smile. _

Henry doesn't take his eyes off of the little girl but once, only to glance over at his mother, who looks just as shocked as he does. Her jaw slack, she's really not one hundred percent sure she's breathing correctly. Those eyes are eyes that she'd recognize anywhere; they held the same innocence of the child standing next to her when he was the little girl's age, yet the brown is unmistakably her father's. Taking in a sharp breath, she catches Henry's gaze, bewilderment matching her own reflected back at her.

"Hell-o?" The little girl says again, a little more attitude in her voice. The eyes of mother and son lock back onto the little girl, who's eyebrow is now raised in irritation. Henry, for his part, merely takes one look at the little girl and laughs lowly. Looks exactly like Emma, but acts exactly like his mother. He rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Hey there, kiddo." He says lightly, mussing the little girls hair. She narrows her eyes in a glare, quickly pulling away.

"Don't mess my hair up!" She squeaks, a huff quickly turning into a giggle as Henry gently pokes her in the stomach. "Stopppp!" she whines lightly, a mischievous smile on her lips. "That tickles." Scrunching her nose, she looks up at the brunette who hasn't said a word. "Who are you?" Regina smiles lightly at the little girl, stunned at the way the girl has taken to Henry.

"My name's Regina, and this is my son, Henry." She gestures to the boy, now idly sitting on the couch.

"I'm Elizabeth Grace, but people usually just call me Lizzy Grace." She shrugs lightly, tweaking her nose.

"Lizzy Grace," Regina starts, "that's a lovely name." The little girl beams at her, and she finds that she can't resist such a smile. "You know, you're very lucky Henry here found you by the border." Regina says gravely. "It's awfully cold outside, do you remember how you got here?" Lizzy Grace looks over to Henry, smiling shyly.

"Thank you, Henry, for helping me." She turns back to Regina, "I don't remember being by the border… last thing I remember is everything being real dark. Some man was talking to me…" she shrugs, a frown on her lips, "I remember he said I'm supposed to find my family," her lower lip begins to quiver slightly, "but I don't remember who they are." Regina quickly brings the girl into a soft hug, sitting down on the couch and pulling the little girl into her lap. She can feel the tears beginning to soak her blouse, but she can't find it in herself to care. She simply rocks the little girl in her arms for a while, letting her cry for her missing parents.

God, she hopes she hasn't done anything to harm this little, sweet child's parents; she'd never be able to forgive herself.

Lizzy Grace looks up at the woman holding her as she begins to feel the buzzing in her system. She knows that the buzzing was supposed to mean something, but, no matter how far back into that dark dream she goes, she just can't seem to remember what it means.

"Miss Regina, will you help me find my family?" Henry looks over at Regina, having taken up rubbing the child's back.

"Mom, we gotta help her."

"Got to," is mumbled into Regina's chest. Amusement shines in the woman's eyes as she looks down at the blonde head laying on her chest. She looks back over to Henry.

"Yes, Henry, _got to_." Henry rolls his eyes at the duo, appalled at the gang up.

"Come on, kiddo, I was trying to help you out. You're really gonna correct my grammar?"

"Going to," she says in response, earning a laugh out of both brunettes.

"God, mom, she looks just like Emma but acts just like you. You'd think she's your daughter or something!" Henry's only joking, mostly, but Regina stops laughing immediately, her eyes growing large.

"Henry," she sputters, "that's not possible. You know that, biologically, Miss Swan and I can't conceive a child." Henry's face screws up in disgust. "And even if it was possible, I would never… it would never happen. Miss Swan and I aren't even friends. We wouldn't… ever…" she trails off with a blush, Henry taking the opportunity to interrupt any further attempts at explaining.

"Ew, mom! Just stop, I'm sorry I even mentioned it." He shutters in distaste. "Ugh, that's just nasty." He says under his breath.

"Right." Regina looks down at the little girl again, who merely watched the conversation with confusion.

"What's conceive mean?" Regina's face goes white before turning a furious red, and Henry's eyes widen before he laughs and raises his hands in surrender, slowly standing up from the couch.

"That's on you, mom." He says before turning and walking out of the room. Regina glares after him, before turning her head to look down at Lizzy Grace.

"It's something you'll learn about when you're much older, sweetheart." The little girl's face screws up in frustration, quickly scooting off of the brunette's lap.

"Why can't I know now?" She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest in a show of exasperation.

"Well, it's something that adults talk about. You're not an adult yet." Regina tries to get away from the topic quickly, feeling quite awkward about the whole discussion. This isn't even her child. "Do you remember your last name, sweetheart? It might help us find your family." She offers up a smile while the little girl's eyes narrow at the obvious subject change.

"Henry's not an adult," Lizzy Grace mutters angrily, "and I can't remember my last name. I remember," she puts up five fingers, "my manners," puts one down, "how to color," puts another one down, "my ABC's," puts the third one down, "my favorite foods," puts the fourth one down, "and what the man told me." She slaps her hand down onto the sofa, sighing somewhat loudly. "It's kinda hard to remember all of it though. It makes my head hurt." She looks down sadly, feeling the shame of not being able to help more. "Sorry." Her shoulders slouch, and Regina immediately pulls her back into an embrace.

"It's all right, darling. You're trying your hardest, and that's all I can ask for. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Knowing that she won't get any more information out of the child, she takes out her phone to make the call she promised she'd make.

Again, Emma picks up on the third ring.

"Regina, hey. Is the kid awake?" Regina makes sure her voice gives nothing away.

"Yes, Miss Swan. You may come over now." Emma sighs lightly, but Regina pretends to not hear it.

"Alright. Be there in a bit." Regina hangs up the phone without saying goodbye and, again, simply stares at it for a moment.

"Why didn't you say bye?" She glances over at the little girl in her lap, her brows furrowed in question.

"Miss Swan and I aren't on very good terms, Lizzy Grace." Regina watches as clarity comes over the blonde girl's face.

"That's the one you can't conceive with because you aren't friends." Regina's face goes red; she thought they'd gotten past the whole conception talk.

"We're not going to tell her that, okay darling? We're just going to say that we're not very good friends." Lizzy Grace nods her head once before sitting up quickly.

No sooner had she sat up, Henry waltzes in with a small sandwich on a plate.

"I thought you might be hungry." He smiles at the little girl fondly.

"Grilled cheese!" She shouts, standing up quickly and rushing over to the pre-teen.

"We're not allowed to eat in here, so we have to go into the dining room, is that alright?" She nods quickly at the boy, reaching up for the plate.

"May I carry it?" She asks excitedly. Henry looks over to his mother, silently asking her if the six-year-old can. At the slight nod in return, he bends down to the girl's level and gently hands her the plate. Almost immediately, it falls forward a bit. Henry quickly catches the front of it and chuckles.

"Here," he says softly, "hold it like this." He takes her hands tenderly and places them across from each other on the plate. "Keep your hands steady so the grilled cheese doesn't fall. Follow me to the dining room, okay?" Lizzy Grace looks up at the boy with adoration, following his every footstep. Regina watches, silently walking behind the pair.

She can't help the absolute love that overflows into her heart in that moment. Watching the two interact causes something inside of her to trigger. Her longing for her second chance seems almost completely gone, though she can still feel the remains tugging at her heart. She watches the scene unfold in front of her and thinks of a complete family. Almost complete, she corrects, though she's not really sure what's missing.

Regina can't help but think that she'd never seen this in her future with Robin Hood. Not once had she truly thought that she could be Roland's mother, not fully. But this little girl… something about Lizzy Grace is different. Regina can feel it in her bones. This little girl, she thinks, could be her third chance.

But that thought is shattered when she remembers why the blonde is here: to find her family. Her family that, at this point, she doesn't remember. Regina finds it strange that Lizzy Grace can't remember who her family is, but she doesn't want to push the little girl. She knows she needs to find out who this man that Lizzy Grace keeps talking about is. Whoever he is, he has the answers to finding her family.

And no matter how much she feels at home with Lizzy Grace around, she swears she won't keep the girl from her family.

So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that they had reached the dining room, or that the doorbell had been rung. When she glances around and doesn't see the two children there but the plate sitting on the table with a small crevice taken out of the grilled cheese, she pauses, her brow furrowing in confusion.

She hears a knock on the door that is quickly cut off.

"Whoa." She hears faintly. Emma's here, she thinks before making her way towards the front door.

"Are you Miss Swan?" A little voice asks, and she smiles at the attitude that the voice carries. She hears a throat clear right when she sees the back of the little girl and Henry. "What does conceive mean?" Her eyes widen at the tricky child's question. She feels her face heating up quickly, but she tries to shove her embarrassment away by the time that she arrives at the door.

"Miss Swan, I see you've met our little guest." She raises a stern eyebrow at the little girl, who ducks her head guiltily. Henry tries to stifle his laughs, but the little girl hears them anyway.

"Henry thinks it's funny." She whines softly, looking back up at Regina while pointing at the laughing boy next to her. She glares at Henry, sending him the same stern look; he quiets immediately.

"Both of you, away from the door so I can let Miss Swan in, please." She shuffles the door open a little wider to see a slightly red, stunned blonde.

"Whoa." Emma says, once again. Regina rolls her eyes, scoffing lightly.

"Is that all you have to say, or are you able to think of something more intelligent?" Emma's eyes lock with hers briefly, and Regina tries to ignore the slight pang she feels at the subtle hurt in the older blonde's eyes.

"She looks just like me, except she has your eyes." She says quietly, confusion covering her face. "And she obviously has your attitude." Emma tries to sound a little harsh, but can't quiet manage when she looks just past Regina at the little girl.

"Yes, well, she can't remember who her family is. Her name is Lizzy Grace, and she's only able to remember five things." The little girl sweeps in front of Regina quickly.

"I only remember," she puts up the five fingers again, "my manners," puts one down, "how to color," puts the other one down, "my ABC's," puts the third one down, "my favorite foods," puts the fourth one down, "and what the man told me." Emma glances at Regina.

"The man?" She asks, trying to get more information, but Regina just shrugs and shakes her head.

"She can't remember anything else. It hurts her head." Lizzy Grace nods matter-of-factly, an extremely serious look on her face.

"The only thing I can remember exactly is that the man said he's invested in my future? I don't really know what that means though." She says quietly, missing the look the two women share.

"Gold."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Tell me what you think of the first introduction! I can't decided if I did a good job with her or not... I'd really appreciate if you guys find something wrong or think I'm doing something wrong or anything if you'd tell me. If you think I'm doing good, great! But, if you think I should change an attitude or something, let me know so I can change it and/or work on it. :) I really do like constructive criticism cause it helps me get better. Thanks for all your reviews and whatnot on the last chapter! :) Really appreciate it! Love ya!**

**~SwanQueen101**


End file.
